Friends, Love, two very confusing things
by mimzy69
Summary: Rosie Havords goes to Hogwarts with her best friends Marlene, Lily, Alice and Dorcas. One of her friends finds out about a secret she wasn't ment to, A family friend becomes more than just a friend and Rose finds something about her Best friend that she hopes she hadn't of. A?N: sorry i am rubbish with summaries but basically there is a punch-up, snogging and break ups. :


**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this and please review even if it is a quick sentence or something! Otherwise I don't know that you have read it :) :D I'm on summer holidays now so if enough people read this I can hopefully update soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter but do own Rosie, Sophie (their families) and the plot. :)**

"Rose, ROSIE! Get _up_!" I hear Lily shouting at me and gently shaking my shoulder. I roll over and mumble into my pillow,

"What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch!" I hear Marlene calling from the bathroom. She always shouts stuff like that.

"Time for breakfast!" Lily reply's walking away to get ready. I slowly get up, in the mirror opposite me I see my blonde hair ruffled up and sleep gathering in the corners of my dark blue eyes. I get changed into my uniform and then start brushing out my hair. I just manage to tug out a not before I realize that everyone is watching me.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? What have I done?" I say standing up.

"What? Nothing!" They all turn back to their own jobs for getting ready leaving me wondering what the hell has happened. I stomp over to Marlene.

"Marly. Marlene! You are my best friend! Tell me what happened!" I turn her round to face me. She looks at me for a minute then turns back to the mirror to apply mascara.

"Arrgh!" I moan and hiss in her ear, "Or I'll tell Lily about you and Toby!" Her head snaps round and she glares at me.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!" I turn round, "Lily! Lily!" I call. I hear her call back, "Yeah? What is it?" and am about to explain what happened before Marlene shouts, "Nothing!"

You are probably wondering, what they both are talking about, so I'll tell you. At Easter Lily had a boyfriend called Toby in Ravenclaw and the school had a big party and Marlene and Toby both got drunk (with many others) and got up to some business in one of the broom cupboards. Marlene told me because she tells me everything but she didn't tell Lily. Lily and Toby are ex's now although they still talk and everything but Marlene still made me swear that I wouldn't say anything.

Marlene spun me round and glared but then eventually told me what had happened.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten that last night you happened to kiss Ben which got Josh very annoyed and punched him in the face which ended in a massive fight between them." She said.

"Wh- What the hell? But Ben is….. bleughr! And why did Josh get annoyed? He is my friend!"

"Oh god Rosie, when will you realize he loves you and you love him?" Marlene starts brushing her hair and tying it up. I brush mine out and pin the middle bit back over the top of my head. I add a bit of mascara and announce that I am going to see Josh at the hospital wing. Marlene says she is coming with me and we tell the others we will see them at breakfast and head out of the dormitories.

Xxx

We arrive at the hospital wing and see Josh lying in a bed opposite Ben, who has someone talking to him although Josh is by himself. I rush over and sit on the stool next to the bed.

"Josh! Are you alright?" I ask concerned, leaning in as my blonde hair falls past my shoulders. I softly run my fingers over the bandage wrapped around his head, touching his soft brown hair, and then fall on the bed next to his arm. He smiles slightly and opens his dark brown eyes.

"Alright." He whispers. I smile back. I hear a soft whimper behind me and I turn round as Josh lifts his head slightly and frowns. I see Marlene dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'll go to breakfast." She turns and leaves. And I turn back to face Josh. He rests his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes. I gaze him. His head is wrapped in a bandage and he has a black eye, which does look very hot, and he does also has his left arm in a sling.

"Why did you punch him?" I asked, trying to sound casual but probably failing. He opens one of his eyes and looks at me.

"Him?" He points at Ben on the other side of the Hospital wing. Obviously! I nod.

"Oh," he closes his eyes, why can't he just keep them open! "He is a git." He answers simply. Oh, great! Loads of people are gits but it doesn't mean you go and punch them in the gob! I tell him this and all he says is, "Hm." Why can't boys just answer your questions?

"Josh. Why did you punch him? Just because someone annoys you it-"

"That's it. He annoys me." He interrupts.

"You still can't punch him. And anyway, why does he bug you?" I frown.

"….. He just does." He says after a couple of minutes. I groan at his reply and check the time on the clock. Great, I am two minutes late for Transfiguration.

"I have to go I'm late for Transfiguration, and I have missed breakfast." I say standing up.

"Oh, say you were at the Hospital Wing. Oh and Rosie?" He says catching onto my arm as I start to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Come and visit me at the end of the day? I get kind of lonely." He asks me watching me.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He says and I walk of.

**Rosie**

_Lily_

Marlene

Dorcas

How was Josh?

**He was ok yeah. Asked me to come back at the end of the day. Yeah.**

Did you get a detention?

**No. :P **

So unfair.

_Can you guys stop chatting? I'm trying to concentrate here!_

Oh come on Lily, it's fun! And you can take notes as well! That's what I'm doing.

Yeah see!

_Alright, but if we get a detention then it's your fault. How was Josh?_

**Read what I told Marlene.**

_Oh! That's clever!_

***Rolls eyes***

*Rolls eyes*

*Rolls eyes*

OO! Rosie, I forgot to tell you something which I saw earlier!

**What?**

Well, number one, I saw your brother Max getting told of again because he was pranking some Slytherins again and number two, our Lilykins was caught staring at the one and only James Potter!

**Really! Wow Lily! And I am going to kill him.**

_What! I was not!_

Lily, I never lie and yes, even I have to say you did make it very obvious. Professor McGonagall could have probably spotted it. No offence.

_Puh._

**So are you going to say yes next time he asks you out?**

_Oh no, what a shame, it's the end of the lesson! Bye!_

Meh, we'll ask her at lunch.

Xxx

"Oh yeah, Rosie, I forgot here's your post from this morning." Marlene rummages in her bag before pulling out a letter and handing it to me.

It says,

**Hello dear,**

**I have put you and Max's Christmas presents in this envelope along with a little thing for Josh. Please tell him that his mum and I have agreed for him and his family to come over and stay for a while at our house so he knows. Are you and Max behaving? I know he can be a bit of a pain even though he is two years younger than you, but you also aren't the best behaved sometimes and I want to know so that I know if I must send a howler, which I do dearly hope I do not!**

**Also, please remember that your aunt Gwen and Grandpa Peter are coming to stay at the same time as Josh's family, so let him know that as well. Good luck for the ball this year, and don't worry too much dear because I'm sure that Josh will sum up the courage to ask you.**

**Love Mum. Xx **

What? What does she mean, don't worry too much dear because I'm sure he will some up the courage to ask you?

"She said that? Hahahaha! Well, it's probably right; I would be shocked if it isn't!" Marlene laughed at my shocked face. Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"What! You don't agree do you? Why does everyone think that we fancy each other?" I ask in disbelief.

"Just face it Rose, it's true."

"W- puh." I say rolling my eyes and folding the letter, before shoving it in my bag. We enter the Great hall and go and sit next to Lily, who sat next to Alice, opposite Dorcas and Sophie. (Before you ask, Sophie's our friend. I used to sit next to her in Potions and we became friends. She has long, Aruban brown hair, a front fringe and brown eyes.)

"Hey Lily! Hey Alice! Hi Dorcas and Sophie! How are you guys?" I say, smiling as we sit down. I grab a bit of bread and eat. Dorcas says hi as well as Alice and Sophie but Lily stays silent, still facing Alice. I see James waving his hands to get my attention. What? I mouth. Why does Lily look as if she is going to kill someone? He replies. I shrug.

"Lily?" I say putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs me off then stands up and leaves. I turn to Marlene.

"What's up with her?" Marlene asks me. I shrug and turn to the pumpkin juice on my right and pour myself some. As I do, I see Sirius looking at Marlene. I send a questioning look back, but he just looks away.

"Marlene, Sirius was looking at you." I tell her.

"Really." She says, acting like she didn't care but I could tell something was going on. She's been my best friend since we started Hogwarts! I can tell whether she's lying or not. I give her 'a look' before giving up and focus my attention on eating.

I turn over in my bed. I have been reputedly doing this for about two hours. I look at the time and see 1:10 displayed on the screen of my clock. I groan and sit up. This is pointless. I have been trying to get to sleep for hours. Slowly I take of my covers and slip on my slippers and dressing gown before walking down the stairs and curling up on the sofa, in front of the warm fire.

The next thing I know, I can hear voices outside of the door whispering.

"How did you forget the password?" I hear someone hiss. A girl's voice. I recognize it.

"I don't know! Maybe it's….. Chocolate Frogs." A boy answers. I hear the door swing open and dive behind the sofa just as the couple enter. They talk in quiet whispers which I can't hear. Slowly, I peak my head round the corner of the red sofa and to my horror, see Sirius Black leaning in to give no other than my Best Friend Marlene a kiss.

**Again, thank you sososo much for reading, sorry to sound boring but, please please review! :) thank you and… I solemnly swear I am up to no good! xxx**


End file.
